Leonora Digiorno
Leonora Digiorno, often called Norri, was a civilian and was never a member of Starfleet. Instead, she worked as a book editor and, after getting her doctorate, became a published author ( : Fortune). History Early Life Leonora was born on April 30, 2136 ( : Together), in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma ( : Fortune). She attended college at Oklahoma State University ( : Fortune), receiving her undergraduate degree in 2157. Career Leonora was a book editor but harbored greater ambitions, getting into graduate school and obtaining her doctorate in English literature on May 18, 2165 ( : Fortune). In 2211, she became a published author, with her book, The Human Pioneers of Lafa II. In October of that year, she gave a talk about the book, and showed family photographs as a part of her presentation ( : Fortune) First temporal dislocation due to a pulse shot When the Empress Hoshi Sato (mirror) first ordered a pulse shot to be fired in 2161, Leonora's family was in a turmoil, as they had been informed by Richard Daniels that three of the children would end up crossing over to the Mirror universe four years later. She and Melissa Madden took the children to Ceres and away from Lafa II, in an effort to stop the inevitable ( : Temper). Second temporal dislocation due to a pulse shot During the second temporal displacement in 2165, Leonora and Melissa brought the children to Lafa II in order to celebrate an abbreviated form of Christmas with Malcolm Reed. Norri brought the children to a sledding party, but the Empress's pulse shot opened up a portal to the Mirror universe. Norri called for the children, but only Neil returned to her. Marie Patrice Beckett, Tommy Digiorno-Madden and Joss Beckett all left for the mirror. On June 1, 2178, a third pulse shot was fired, while Norri and Neil were on the USS Bluebird. José Torres (mirror) rammed the Bluebird with his smaller ship, the ISS Luna, thereby killing all aboard both vessels ( : Temper). Personal Life A lesbian, Leonora came out to her family some time in 2150 ( : An Announcement). She went to Ceres on vacation after graduating from college, and met a pilot, Melissa Madden, on May 11, 2157 ( : An Announcement). They moved in together, some time in 2158 ( : Fortune) and, later that year, Melissa because pregnant by Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett as a result of a Witannen captive breeding program. Melissa and Leonora decided to raise the child and were accepted as a part of Doug and his wife, Lili's open marriage ( : Together). She enthusiastically embraced motherhood and raised Melissa and Doug's three sons together as her own, but only adopted the two elder sons. When Doug died, it was Norri who broke the news to Malcolm Reed ( : Equinox). When Melissa became ill with Irumodic Syndrome, she helped her lover commit assisted suicide rather than suffer any longer ( : Fortune). Memorable Quotes : Fortune)}} : Together)}} External link * Portrait of a Character – Leonora Digiorno Note(s) *Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Leonora Digiorno is portrayed by . Category:In Between Days characters